Ace's Birthday
by Vampire Revan
Summary: A one shot for Ace's 21st birthday. It ties in to the rescue of Ace, Mihawk, Karina, and Doflamingo from my Impel Down and Marineford story.


**Ace's Birthday**

_Vampire Revan: A one shot when Ace has his birthday with his friends and family._

_Ace: So does this tie in to Impel Down and Marineford AU?_

_Vampire Revan: Yes it does. It doesn't have Whitebeard or Garp in it since they both died at Marineford._

_Ace: So who do I have with me when we are celebrating my birthday? _

_Vampire Revan: You and all the viewers will find out._

It was getting close to midnight, Karina, Doflamingo, Kuma, Moria, and Marco were getting the room in Karina's eight roomed house (1) ready for Ace's birthday.

"So how old is Ace?" Moria said to Karina helpingher putting up the decorations.

"He's going to be twenty one today" Karina said as she and Moria finished putting the first decoration up.

"Same age as you then" Doflamingo said picking up Karina from Moria's shoulders (2).

"During this year I'm going to be turning twenty two on the twelelfh of April (3)" Karina said as she was put onto the ground.

"You are still a year older than Ace" Kuma said as he finished putting up the decorations he had.

Karina thought fo a bit and said, "You know I think I might use some magic to finish this off"

"Trust you to say that because you are one of the apprentices of Yen Sid" Marco said as he finished setting down the presents that they brought for Ace.

Karina just stuck her tongue out at Marco and used her magic to put up the rest of the decorations.

"Now that it is done we can go back to sleep till Luffy wakes us up" Karina said falling asleep on Doflamingo who carried her to Mihawk's room since he knew that those two would sleep together.

Kuma went to his bedroom and slept on top of the bed, Moria went to his room and fell asleep at the door frame. Marco decided to sleep in the living room.

The Morning

Ace woke up from his sleep, he looked around and saw that only Amano, and Jinbei were looking at him; he said, "What's today?"

"It's your birthday, Ace-san" Jinbei said as he watched Amano drag Ace out from his bed.

"What's the point of celebrating it? Pops is dead, gramps is dead, and we lost a lot of friends" Ace said as tears filled his eyes.

"We have to celebrate, because what would Whitebeard and Garp think if they see you upset on your birthday. You should be happy that you are here with your family and friends" Amano said dragging Ace by the arm into the living room.

Living Room

Ace went into the living room and got a surprise, all the marines who defected from Marineford were there, along with the Heart Pirates, Karina's crew and her friends were there as well, and five members of Luffy's crew were there. (4)

"Happy birthday" everyone shouted, looking at Ace who ran to Karina's arms and started to cry a little.

"Hey don't cry, here is a present from me" Doflamingo said handing Ace the present that he wrapped up.

Ace opened the present and was surprised that he had his hat back from when he lost it when he was fighting Blackbeard; he looked at Doflamingo and said, "Thank You"

Ace opened all his presents and was surprised that some of the things he lost when he was in Impel Down were back with him. He looked at Karina's present that left for last. He opened it and saw that they were thirty pairs of boxers that were in different colors.

Karina looked at Ace and smiled she said, "I wanted to give you some more boxers because Tulip ripped all of yours up and ate them" (5)

Ace just nodded and went to Karina to give her a kiss on the lips, they didn't notice that Tifa had a camera out and got a picture of them kissing.

_Vampire Revan: This is now done. Here the notes that go with the numbers._

Notes

(1) Kuma helped Karina make the house into a eight roomed house by smashing the walls, Karina used her magic to make the rooms look nice.

(2) Karina was standing on Moria's shoulders so that she could reach the ceiling.

(3) Karina's birthday is on the same day as my birthday. The twelveth of April.

(4) Luffy's crew only has Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Brook; plus Luffy that makes five.

(5) Tulip is one of Karina's pet wolves who just loves eating boxer shorts.

_Ace:_ _So you done me a birthday present?_

_Vampire Revan: This story is about the day you reached 21._

_Ace: Even though I die on the eighth in the anime._

_Vampire Revan: I'm not going to watch that because I will cry. I cried when watching the third hokage's funeral from Naruto._

_Ace: Don't forget to R&R. That will make Vampire Revan happy. Happy New Year._


End file.
